No Evil
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 297-299: Sue has a master plan to set in motion, and she knows how.
1. See No Evil

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"See No Evil"  
Sue, Brittany, Kurt  
1 of 3  
okay let's see if this will work... go to: http : [slash slash] pics [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] mooners [slash] pic [slash] 003g6y2c **

It was an idea she'd been toying with for a fair amount of time, and she wouldn't rush it, not if it got her what she wanted. Never would it be said that Sue Sylvester didn't have an understanding for goals. A key part of this was to pick her players. She had worked it out simply enough… It was about pushing buttons. Hitting just in the right place would light up more switches that they'd just go and flip on their own. It was just a matter of knowing where to start. She'd had it wrong before, it hadn't been the right spot to hit, but it had been close to she'd just missed it. Now that she'd found it though, she had to look to her pre-designated button pusher.

Sue marched down the halls of McKinley, eyes front and chin up, the better the cut a path through the students moving about. Once she spotted the blonde ponytail, she stopped and looked to her. "Brittany, walk with me," she called to her before turning to head back to her office. She knew without looking that she was following. They made it to the office, and Sue shut the door. Regaining her chair, she looked to Brittany. "I need you to pass on some information to your pals in Glee Club, well…" She paused for a beat, "One of them."

After she'd been told she could go, Brittany headed off into the hall, briefly putting off 'the task' from her mind. Still, she kept on thinking of… Coach Sylvester, all her plans. She didn't understand any of it. What was the big deal with Glee Club that she didn't like. She'd just gone with it all this time, and she'd just think… well, it's part of being a Cheerio… The Coach, and Santana, and Quinn – before she'd been kicked out… All of them, they were on board, and she trusted them…

But then, she'd seen the hurt and disappointment her new team, friends, all felt… She felt it, too. Maybe her mind hadn't worked itself into a place where she'd understand cause and effect, but somewhere deep within there was a spark of this realization, that she was obeying two masters, cheer and Glee… hurting one to please the other…

She wasn't there just yet though, so she went with what she'd been told. Walking into Glee Club, she'd found Kurt and pulled him aside. "Watch it, this jacket is weeks' worth of allowance," he straightened it out as she let go.

"Sorry," she told him before turning on the smile, the 'charm.' "I heard about this thing," she started.

"What is it this time, a squirrel, a penguin," he guessed. She was distracted, briefly, but then pulled it back and returned to the smile.

"A Broadway thing…" His posture shifted, as though to say 'I'm listening.' Brittany nodded. "There's this guy, he's going to be in Columbus next weekend, he's looking for someone, like a… undiscovered small town talent."

"Some… one," he emphasized. "Just one?" Again, she nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Just one," she repeated. She let this sink in briefly, just as told. "He's coming down, like… one day, and then whoever he finds here…" she trailed off, looking over his shoulder, to what she couldn't see was Rachel, standing at the piano, showing sheet music to Brad. He looked back to Brittany, who'd let her mind go and wander. Getting back to him, it took her a moment to snap back into the conversation she was meant to carry. She reached for the side pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I got this," she looked at it. "I should show it to Rachel, right?" she asked, still holding on to the sheet. "She'll want to check it out…"

"It's okay," Kurt jumped in. "I'll tell her about it," he told Brittany, holding his hand out for the sheet. She smiled and nodded and gave it to him before moving to join Santana. He put the sheet in his jacket pocket.

TO BE CONTINUED

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping crack fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]_


	2. Hear No Evil

**"Hear No Evil"  
****Sue, Brittany, Kurt  
2 of 3  
go to: http : [slash slash] pics [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] mooners [slash] pic [slash] 003g9297**

There had been a number of ideas going through Kurt's head as Brittany laid out the details of this 'golden opportunity.' Many of them involved picturing his eventual and illustrious career on the Broadway stage. He could see it all in his head… the breakthrough role, his first Tony, a string of increasing successes and increasing awards, a serious turn… or comedic, depending on which direction he'll have taken… and before long he'd be a legend, looked up to by kids just like…

His head turned, looking at the walking-talking-dictating competition that was Rachel Berry, and all of a sudden each of those dreams disappeared, bubbles burst… He knew in an instant that, if it came down to one spot, and they were both there, Rachel would have her name called and he'd get the terribly-sorry-maybe-next-time fake smile and end up right back where he'd started. He knew his talent, he believed there was a place for him… so long as he didn't have to compete for that spot with her… He'd been down that road. So instantly, when he saw Brittany was about to let Rachel know, he'd intercepted.

Now there he was, action accomplished, with the paper in his pocket, and the choice was all his. He could do as his previous action indicated and just… keep it to himself, the better to increase or improve his chances at making it, but then… He could tell her, too. There was a reason there was such a threat in having her there, maybe… maybe this was all meant to be her shot…

He couldn't ignore it though, he wanted it to be his shot, and she'd make it impossible, he just knew it. Maybe others wouldn't understand it, but he did… So the paper – and the information – would remain in his possession.

He had to wonder though, if it'd come that it'd be out in the open… Brittany knew, after all, and she was something of a wildcard as far as holding the information to herself. For the next few days, he could feel it, how he was on edge, keeping his eye on all these factors. He hated having to keep it in, from some more than from others, but in his mind it still came off as something of a necessity.

He'd have to miss Glee practice that day, to make the audition. He had to sneak off without any of them seeing him go. They'd ask questions, of course they would. If he didn't have to lie to them, he'd prefer it that way, really. It was always better to keep the lying to a minimum, personally or otherwise.

He'd ducked into the bathroom, hid away for a while, counting for his time. When it finally came, he scrambled off… He'd made it. So now it was time to head to his audition.

It wasn't too crowded, actually… it was just him, and a man sitting at a desk. Kurt was interviewed, asked to show what he could do. So he'd sang, danced. He was complimented and told they'd call if he was retained… As he'd left the office, Kurt wasn't sure how to qualify this afternoon. There was something strange about the man, not to the point where he didn't feel safe, but still… Eventually he'd just let it go, though. What really mattered at this point was waiting on the call… They had to say yes, they had to…

Returning to school, he hadn't seen Brittany following the cheerleading coach, behind him. Later on though, he'd run into the Cheerio, and she'd ask him about the audition. "You went, right? With Rachel…" Kurt sat up.

"She, uh, I think she went, I wouldn't know," he hoped she'd leave it there, but of course…

"Good, you deserve it. Probably good to keep it to yourself." He nodded slowly, looking about… Mercedes sat behind him, hearing all and staring back at him.

TO BE CONTINUED

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping crack fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]_


	3. Speak No Evil

**"Speak No Evil"**  
**Sue, Brittany, Kurt  
3 of 3  
go to: http : [slash slash] pics [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] mooners [slash] pic [slash] 003gbg8a**

After class, the feeling came to grow in him that he'd gone and screwed something up. He tried not to let himself think that he was about to get his ass handed to him… But then he saw Mercedes, Tina and Artie go by, with Mercedes leaning in to whisper to Tina… Oh, this was not over…

Much like the way it'd been up until then, he didn't see the big picture. If he did, he'd have realized he was being handled, like a puppet. Then there was the one, both puppet and 'assistant puppeteer,' who just minutes before class had been instructed to ask Kurt about the –fake – audition, even if she didn't understand the goal of this task was to be heard. Having seen no issue to this, Brittany had done as told.

By the time Glee practice was about to start, it seemed the news of Kurt's mystery audition had made the rounds. Details were still scarce, but it was clear apprehension hung in the air. All had heard, but none spoke up just yet, especially as Mr. Schuester had come along, a stack of sheets in hand.

"Alright, guys, take your seats," he instructed, and the twelve did so. "I have a new number for you, and this one is not an unfamiliar concept; it's about passion, drive… something each one of us knows, feels," he looked around. Kurt kept his eyes right on target, not wanting to find out whether he was getting looks from left and/or right. "Hold your dream," he declared, handing out the sheets. Brittany looked up, and Will gave her a nod. "It's your song," he clarified, and she smiled. "Okay, let's get started." They got up, moving into position. "Let's give it a shot," he told them after a while. They started, everyone doing their part. They made it maybe halfway through before Mr. Schuester made them stop. "Where's your focus today, guys?" he looked around to the group.

"Just curious, I guess," Mercedes spoke up, identifying herself as speaking for the lot.

"Curious about what?" Will pulled on.

"Kurt had an audition," Tina revealed, looking at the boy, who focused on finding a neutral place to look.

"Oh?" Will turned to look at him. "An audition for what?" Kurt tried to brush it off, which only brought more curiosity from the others. "What's the matter, don't want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head. Brittany's attention had wandered, and there she caught a glimpse of Coach Sylvester in the door window, giving her a look. Brittany snapped back ahead, doing what was called of her.

"One undiscovered small town talent, to be bound for the stages of Broadway," she recited to the eager group. The reaction was immediate and swift, especially with Rachel.

"How is this the first time I've heard about this?" she asked, sounding almost alarmed to have missed this. Brittany looked to Kurt.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked with relative sincerity. Kurt closed his eyes, feeling what was to come, and then there it was, the rush of voices, one of them cutting above the rest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked him, and the others quieted down, almost just to hear what he'd say. He saw no way for him to get away with a lie, so he chose carefully.

"It's a, uh… Well, it's almost a compliment, really, I… I thought if I had to worry about one person upstaging me, it'd be you… You're too good," he gave her a smile. She seemed very near willing to accept that as comp lately valid reason. It wasn't Rachel who spoke in response to his explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes looked at him. Kurt hesitated, not wanting to say he'd never thought of it.

"I didn't think you'd be into it…" he spoke slowly.

"Why not? I'd want it just as much as you two," Mercedes insisted, and now they were all looking at her.

"Okay, guys, come on, that's enough," Will barely managed to say before the voices exploded, loud and all over the place just as his words were. Accusations started to fly, of such-and-such person not thinking they had a chance or reason to go on and get at the audition. Will tried to stop them, but there were twelve of them and one of him and he wasn't getting through to anyone. In the end, all he could do was to watch helplessly as the argument grew and degenerated and finally led to them all leaving, parting ways, leaving the Glee Club director and pianist both struck silent.

It would be one week, a dark cloud permanently hanging over them as Glee Club remained split to the winds, until one Cheerio standing on a chair in the middle of the cafeteria worked like an emergency recall. Maybe none of them remembered too well what had caused their break, but somewhere deep down, Brittany knew it was up to her to help mend what was broken. The endeavour wasn't without obstacle, and this had come in the shape of Coach Sylvester, up until then victorious and settled in her mission and unwilling to relinquish her crown. But then her demand for them to stop was challenged, by the very one she'd selected as the focus to her plan continuing the call for Glee Club to stand together once again. Before long they had stood, twelve strong once more.

Sue had returned to her office, stomping mad. Just when she'd allowed herself to think she was home free, there they'd come to prove her so very wrong. Maybe it didn't seem right, to manipulate and affect these kids this way, but it had long been put in the clear as far as she was concerned, so she made no apologies.

A few weeks later, Kurt would spot a familiar-looking man waiting tables at Breadstix and, after heavy inspection would remember the audition his memory had blocked. It'd come back to him, all of it, so much so that suddenly some things made sense at last… He sort of wished it didn't.

THE END

_(If you haven't connected the dots yet, go check out my story **"Welcome Back"** :))_

_

* * *

[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping crack fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]_


End file.
